Ask For Something We Could Both Enjoy
by Monkey Devil
Summary: Renn's requests to Santa-san are boring; so Sousuke's going to spice up his list. Warning for slash.


**A/N: This was a late entry of mine to the 2008 "Letters to Santa" challenge. Five months late. It's cracky, and written for lulz, and I didn't bother adding Renn's verbal tic, but it's still one of my favourite things I've written.**

"Whatcha writing, Renn?" Sosuke inquired seeing Renn seated at the fold-out table, writing on a pad of paper bigger than his usual memo pad.

"A letter to Santa-san," Renn answered without looking up from his project, "Hanto came up with the idea to write to him, and Bus-on and the other Engines encouraged the idea too."

"Santa-san, eh? Lemme see." Without waiting for the other's permission, the red clad man snatched up the pad, grinning at the neat and easily legible handwriting on the page. He skipped the pleasantries and the part about the Go-ongers, immediately reading his boyfriend's list.

_For Christmas, I would appreciate some new cooking utensils, particularly a spatula and whisk. Also refills for the spice rack, a new large sized frying pan, and some cotton socks would go a long way as well._

"Your list is dull."

"All the items listed are items I want." Renn pointed out sensibly, taking the pad back from Sosuke. "I'm going to add some things for Bus-on, as well."

"Che," Sosuke rolled his eyes, slouching into the seat across from Renn. "You know, most people put fun stuff on their lists. Toys, games…" he straightened just then, and if Renn had been looking up, he'd have seen the _I have a naughty idea_ look flash across his partner's face. Sosuke leaned over, resting his chin on his right palm and in a low, meaningful voice said, "You could even ask for something we could _both_ enjoy."

At this, Renn looked up, taking in the suggestive smirk of the man across from him. It barely took two seconds for the smirk and the other's words to sink in, and a blush to creep up Renn's face. "Sosuke, I'm **not** going to ask Santa-san for condoms!"

Sosuke's smirk was pushed instantly into a pout, "But we're almost out of the ribbed strawberry flavoured ones!" he whined.

"Just go pick some up yourself!"

"You said yourself the other night we don't have the money for them right now."

"But what if Hanto or the others re-"

"They know what goes on. Now write it down, or I'll write it for you." It was clear, from the flush of Renn's face to his protective posture over his letter, that he was willing to fight either option.

Sosuke sighed and leaned back into the seat; both surprised and mildly annoyed at his lover's prudishness while writing a letter to someone he probably didn't believe in. It was just a bit of fun. The worst that would happen if the letter didn't actually go to Santa was some postal worker would get a bit embarrassed reading it. One thing was sure, if he wanted condoms on that letter, Sosuke'd have to write them in himself.

He watched as Renn wrote a few more sentences and signed it before making his move. Sitting up and turning his head towards the window, Sosuke gasped as he "saw" something outside.

"Hanto! What are you doing with that marker on Hiroto's face?" Sosuke yelled to the empty surroundings. Surprised, Renn looked up and out the window, letting his guard over the letter drop, allowing the Speed King the perfect chance to grab it, a pen and an envelope at mach speed. Before Renn could turn back to yell at him, Sosuke was out of his seat and on the run to the table in the other room.

He swiftly sat down, looking to the bottom of the letter. "P.S" had just formed on the paper, when Renn came bursting through the doors.

"Sosuke, please stop," Renn pleaded, running to take a seat next to him. The words "Please send" were written down as Renn made a quick, but unsuccessful attempt to grab the page. "Strawberry flavoured" had a slight tilt to it as another attempted grab was thrown, and "ribbed condoms" was almost illegible at a third. At the last attempt, Sosuke turned on his stool, sending Renn sprawled across his shoulders as he wrote "for my studly boyfriend and I to enjoy."

"Now it's finished," Sosuke said, grinning proudly at his handiwork. He folded it up, as Renn pushed himself back onto the other stool. "I'll give this to Hanto to send."

Renn glared, "what makes you think I'm going to let you…" anything he was going to say after that was cut off as Sosuke smashed his lips into his in a hard, fast kiss. Renn relaxed, Sosuke broke off, giving yet another mischievous grin, and ran to find Hanto.

Enjoying the rush from the sudden kiss, Renn decided to let Sosuke get away, just this once.


End file.
